


It is what it is.

by vayyyx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Underage, M/M, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Underage Sex, more tags in future, underage but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is attending an alternative school for troubled youth, it’s his last year and he just wants to get out and move on but his reputation asks of more. Louis has just received his teaching certification along with a degree in fine arts and is to teach at such school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something new I thought up today randomly?  
> Please let me know if it is something you think I should continue on to a multi fic.  
> Thank you so much for reading and _Comments, and Kudos_ are always appreciated ♥

Louis was awake far too early in the morning even on his big day. It was four in the morning and the sun had yet to rise, but Louis was up, dressed, and groomed nicely. In just three and a half hours he would be arriving at his new job, in his career path. Working at the alternative school was not what he had in mind when striving for his degree but Louis looked at the opportunity with a new attitude, it was a challenge and just maybe he could potentially succeed in helping a student open a new chapter in a their life. 

Louis was still young and hopefully he could use that to his advantage with the students. Maybe they would look at him more as someone who they could relate too better than the other teachers who were far more elderly. 

He was dressed professionally but not over done, given he was an art teacher. He was teaching first semester a general introduction to art class. Using a multiple of mediums to help direct students who were interested in the subject down a designated path, while broadening their horizons with the other projects assigned. In the main office Louis was greeted by the Headmaster along with a gather of his co workers. A majority greeted him with warm welcoming’s and witty remarks about ‘being prepared for what's to come.’

After making his desk as situated as need be Louis sat on top of the edge and waited for his class to fill in. The grade book showed that all years were interlaced throughout the class given its intermediate level. Sure the lot of them were just wanting to gain the credit to be able to leave. 

The bell went off and the students didn’t really bustle in, more just gradually waltzed in laughing in their groups and sitting with one another. After the first fifteen minutes the amount students that were going to be there for the day were there. 

Louis read off roll call with a little less strength in his voice then he thought he would be. The students weren’t really paying attention to him and the few that were sat alone with their heads partially down. 

“Styles, Harry?” Louis spoke looking around for who would raise their hand or more likely just grunt out an acknowledgment. 

“Right here Sunshine.” People laughed at the curly haired lads inappropriate greeting. 

He was lurked over the damaged table chuckling with his blonde haired friend, Niall- Louis recalled. 

“Don’t call me that Harry.” Was that how Louis was supposed to respond, he felt lost at the moment and very unprepared? 

“Cheeky, I like it.” Harry roared another round of laughs from the class. 

Louis brushed it off as though it hadn’t bothered him and finished the attendance. 

“Okay, well some of you from previous years might realise that I’m a new instructor here and you can call me Mr. Tomlinson, okay.” Nobody said anything so Louis just sighed and continued on. “So today we are going to start off with something light given its the first day.” 

The emotionless faces stared back up at him and if looks could kill with a few of them Louis would have dropped dead right where he stood. 

“We are going to be working with a compressed black charcoal today. On an average 8 by 11 and a half canvas, I would like you all to sketch a moment from your summer you find memorable.” 

There was a loud joined groan.

“And, it doesn’t necessarily have to be a memory with an exact moment recreated, if you remember a sense or a feeling give me your past illustration of that with a small bit on the back about the work.” 

Louis passed out the materials and before sitting back down at his desk after his small ignored demonstration on the best techniques with the charcoal he turned back with a calm “If you turn in nothing you will receive a zero and no credit.” 

There was shouting and paper throwing on multiple of occasions and Louis would speak up and sometimes it would be beneficial but mostly not. 

“You have five more minutes to finish up, before walking out just leave your paper down on my desk.” 

They filed out some leaving their empty papers on the tables but a good amount did actually somewhat attempt the assignment and placed it on Louis’ desk. 

Harry was the last to leave and placed his drawing down and it was exceptionally well. From just a quick glance Louis could tell that this kid had talent. 

“My! Harry this is phenomenal.” Louis breathed out casting his eyes down at the work before bringing them back up to look into Harry’s. 

“Yeah thanks Sun-Mr. Tomlinson.” The quick change of words made Louis cock his brow and smile up at Harry.  
“Sure, yeah.” Harry turned on his heel fast and exited the room. 

Packing up and trying his best to put some order back into the messy room Louis left feeling far more exhausted then he thought he would have. Thankfully Louis placed all the students works in his bag because it was raining terribly outside, just walking to the car park Louis was drenched. 

On the side of the road Louis was able to catch a fairly decent glance at the boy walking on the pavement due to how slow he had to drive just to be safe. There with no rain protection was Harry, with his curls stretched and soaked dripping down his face, clothes just completely wrecked. 

Louis contemplated pretty hard considering he was a teacher but the poor lad was walking slowly in the rain not showing much hustle. Louis rolled down his window.

“Harry?” Louis projected his voice the best he could to try and not frighten him. 

Harry stopped, turning fast before squinting enough to realise who it was. 

A dark laugh came from deep within Harry’s throat and it threw Louis off?

“What’s up Sunshine, like what you see?” Harry kept walking and Louis drove a little to keep up with him. 

“Harry, would you like a ride it’s nasty out?” 

“And get back faster, please I rather walk into a hurricane before that.” He was laughing again, however Louis felt the cold. 

“Harry please I can’t let you walk in this you will get sick.” Louis was sort of begging now and it was completely unprofessional but something in his heart was pulling so hard for him to just get in the car. 

“Look-” Harry walked over and hung himself over the open window pressing his head into the warmth of Louis’ car and the droplets from his curls making their way down onto the passenger seat. “I’m not going home I’m going to Niall’s”

“Then why aren’t you walking together?” 

“Louis piss off.” Harry walked away and Louis knew that following a student was not what he was to do and it bothered him that he even contemplated it shortly. He let Harry walk off and down a street he wasn’t headed in. 

\-----

The following morning Louis was not as awake and eager to start the day as he had been previously. He woke up with only giving himself and hour to get ready and out the door. He had stayed up late the night before grading and giving brief reactions to the pieces that had been turned in. 

Harry’s piece was the far most creative work that any of the other students had turned in for any of the three classes he taught that day. It was shaded with practice it was evident and the dark and lights had a beautiful gradience about them. The object of focus of the art was a little harder for Louis to fathom though? There was an empty cylinder placed laying sidewards on a table, there were highlights suggesting some sort of light form was casting downwards but that was it. 

The description on the back of the paper :

 _brand new_

That was it? 

So when the time came in the day were the first class started to file in and Louis couldn’t help but find himself waiting to watch Harry walk in, and well past the bell alarming off he hadn’t, Louis figured he just wasn’t showing up for the day. It put an unnerving sour feeling to him. 

Louis was in the middle of describing the class schedule and how today they were going to try feeling out using colour pencils. With the task to draw at least three different three dimensional shapes somewhere within the piece to give it depth and keep it from being flat. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, if I draw a pretty rainbow with these faggot pencils will I get an A?” Some bigoted kid named Alan spoke up from the middle row. 

Louis was a loss for words. He couldn’t cuss the kid out? Was he to send him to the office for a reprimanding? He would be sending the whole class out far to often if he did it every time a student said something disrespectful. But this, this was different. 

“Oh shut up Alan, everybody knows you would draw the fucking rainbow on your own free will.” The huskiness was familiar and when Louis looked up it was a short lived eye contact that made him begin to flush lightly. Harry was walking in and must have caught the rude outburst. 

Was he sticking up for him though, just after bluntly telling Louis to piss off yesterday? 

The rest of the class Louis had to reframe from constantly wanting to look out and watch Harry draw and how he would bring his head down so far to the paper his fringe would be up against it. So when the part of the class that participated came up to turn in their work Louis just shoved it into his bag not really caring to see a bunch of rainbows he knew were there. 

“I could use that ride today?” Harry was taller than Louis and it made him feel momentarily intimated by the student. 

“Harry the weather seems fine?” Louis couldn’t bring himself to answer Harry while looking at him simultaneously. 

“Yeah it does, but I just want to say sorry or whatever for being such a prick yesterday.” Harry backed up and grabbed his bag off the floor before heading toward the door.”But look it’s fine you’re a teacher I get it.” 

Louis knew it was wrong, and he knew he really needed to decline the favour being asked but he knew that would be worse. 

“Alright, I’ll give you a ride but I would be pleased if you wouldn’t go talking about it. It is rather inappropriate.” Louis gave a shy smile before following Harry out of the school. 

“Are we talking about the same type of ride?” Harry was laughing at his off humoured joke and Louis was blushing deep scarlet all the way down his chest. 

“Harry that’s not funny.” 

“I thought it was, calm down Sunshine.” 

“You can’t call me that.” 

“I think you like it?” Harry was egging Louis on as they reached his car and it had Louis in a whirl. His tummy was knotting and his heart was racing far too fast. 

“Get in.” 

Harry and Louis drove out of the school yard in silence before heading out into the city. Harry adjusted around in the seat and off handedly turned up his seat heater as though he was completely comfortable. 

“Are you cold?” Louis asked, eyeing Harry as he tilted his seat back and relaxed. 

“Yeah, a little.” He smiled and it was huge and his teeth were beautiful but what really caught Louis’ eye was the adorable dimples on the sides of his cheeks. Harry must have noticed Louis staring because his innocent smiled quickly turned sidewards.

“Can we go to your flat Mr. Tomlinson?” 

“No.” Louis spat out the decline so fast he wasn’t sure he really had spoke. 

“Please, I don’t want to go home yet?”  
“Why Harry? Is everything okay?” His voice was soft and comforting but it had Harry turning his head to look out the window.

“Never fucking mind, just drop me off a block up near the grocer and I’ll walk the rest of the way.” 

“Oh, Harry c’mon that’s not what I meant to come off like?” Louis patted his hand on the boys thigh and it had both of them looking at each other. 

The warmth was coming back into Louis stomach and he needed it to leave. Harry was a student, no one he should be looking suggestively too. 

“I just don’t want to go home okay, it's pathetic and fucking embarrassing- nothing you need to see.” Harry was sitting up and it made Louis nervous. 

“Harry-” 

Louis was cut short with Harry asking again if he could just go to his flat instead.

“Harry that’s not okay, I’m your teacher. Plus frankly I don’t know you well enough.” Louis was being honest, though not completely because something inside him was yanking for him to bring Harry back to his flat and be closer to him. 

“If I play the victim will you? Honestly Mr. Tomlinson I can. But I don’t want to I hadn’t even gone home last night, they won’t care. Please I just want a moment to-” Harry stopped to bring his hands down his face, pulling his soft skin and rubbing over his tired eyes. “You’re right, it’s inappropriate. I sound like a fool.” 

Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was just pulling his chain, but it really didn’t seem so, he looked tired and maybe the kid just need some time to unwind. 

“Alright, just for a few though okay?”


	2. For Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! ♥
> 
> Hope you like it?  
> feedback and kudos are always appreciated <3 
> 
> xx 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Why had he gone and agreed to such a stupid request? A student in his home. That is like in the teacher 101 rules of what not to do. Quivering his bottom lip between his teeth, Louis unlocked the door to his fairly spacious but nothing grand, flat. Debating on telling Harry he had made a mistake and needed to bring him home or to that damned grocer. Right when the door opened Louis felt a quick breeze past him, and Harry was walking himself in. 

“Harry, well you really shouldn’t be here. I feel maybe this...” Louis was blabbering and closing the door behind him, watching as Harry just stood in the middle of the common area, eyes looking weak toward Louis. 

“Look, Mr. Tomlinson, I really understand that this is against the laws or whatever but can I please just have a second to chill or something before I have to go home. Show you that I’m not the prick you probably think I am” Harry walked toward Louis slowly and the boy did smell rather pleasant and the difference in heights was still overwhelming to Louis and he found himself looking up at the student in a dazed fondness. 

“Lets t-talk about your art.” 

“Oh, lets not.” Harry swiveled around and took a seat on the sofa. 

Going over and sitting a cushion space away from Harry, Louis took out his large envelope of the students work, skimming through the pieces until he spotted Harry’s both from the day before and todays colour pencil project. Before Louis was about to open his mouth to firstly, congratulate Harry on his talent, he looked over and saw that the boys eyes were casted downward like he was trying to avoid what was to come. Harry had a unique demeanor about him, he was so strong and edgy during class Louis had noted, but here he was almost fighting a battle with himself as what to be? 

“You are very gifted Harry. Have you had any previous teachings?” Louis asked a little strained. 

“No, where the hell would I get other teachings Sunshine.” Harry snorted back, reverting into that hard shell. 

“I asked you to not call me that it’s inappropriate.” 

“But being here in your home isn’t? Are you seeing anyone Louis? Someone going to walk in through the door maybe, is that what has you all on edge?” Harry was scooting himself closer to Louis on the sofa. 

“Harry, I think you need to leave.” Louis stood up, one hand crossed defensively over his waist and the other pointing a finger toward the exit. 

“Oh, c’mon Mr. Tomlinson! I was just fooling around.” Harry stood up, “Look I’ll stop I promise, do I really have to leave?” His eyes were averting from Louis’ glare and his tone was not that cocky drawl it had just been. It was deep, quick, and...scared. 

Louis sighed outwardly, and walked across into the kitchen. It was small but cute, lacking any really homey nature though. The counters were of a sleek looking faux marble, mixing in an assortment of grey’s, while the appliances were a matching blend of stainless steal and glossy blacks. Nothing out of a fancy living magazine but above par. 

Resting his arms down on the center island, Louis again sighed when he could feel Harry’s presence behind him. It was causing a shadow to form around him and it was ill feeling. The lad obviously had some sort of issues? Or struggles, why had he not wanted to go home? Louis felt some serious obligations. 

“Harry, I’m sure you don’t want me intruding on your personal life but-” 

“You’re right, I don’t.” Footsteps shuffled from behind Louis and he was now greeted by the sight of Harry’s front from across the island. 

“But, I am your teacher and you can tell me. Why don’t you want to go home Harry?” Louis moved slowly around the island and was at Harry’s side. He had such lovely eyes, they were wide and perfectly placed on his face just the same for his other features. His nose was adorable and his lips were full and a delicate red colour. Harry was a heartthrob with just the long loosened curls only, let be everything else. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, look nothing you need to worry about, what about my art lets talk about that, yeah?” Harry stepped a few places closer making the space between them as minimal as possible before touching. 

“Harry,” Louis stepped backward to clear his throat and collect himself. This boy had him feeling all sorts of fluster and uncomfortable chills were covering his arms and belly. This was his student for bloody sakes, and Louis needed to control himself. Harry was younger and Louis was his teacher... “Are you safe at home?” 

“I’m fine Sunshine, don’t worry.” 

Louis grabbed his middle with crossing his arms and nodded, a loss for words. The time was going on and it was half three, and almost time for Harry to head off. 

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” Louis asked forgetting to have early on. 

“Yes, I am actually would you mind?” Harry pulled both his lips into his mouth wetting them before smiling sweetly down at Louis. 

Louis’ body was beginning to disobey him. 

“Both?” 

“Yeah, Both Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“You can call me Louis, outside of class. But only outside of class okay?” Trying to relax, Louis uncrossed his arms and walked toward the pantry. Some space from Harry would suit him well. 

“Okay, so Louis what’s for dinner?” Harry sat himself down at the island and had the dopiest grin on his face, it may have been the cutest thing that broke Louis’ heart. The lad looked genuinely happy to be having such an early supper? Louis had been thinking maybe a few biscuits not a meal. 

“Well, what would you like Harry? I don’t have much.” 

“Anything, I like anything.” 

Pondering around like a fish out of water in his own home Louis was looking through drawers and the refrigerator madly to try and find something that would suffice as a proper supper for Harry. 

“Quick pasta?” 

“Perfect!” Harry hopped up off his chair and walked over to stand once again next to Louis. 

“Look Mr.- ... Louis, thanks for ya know, letting me come here. I know you don’t know me and honestly you twat, you shouldn’t let people you don’t know into your flat but it was cool, just thanks, yeahhhh. Anyway, need some help?” 

There he had Louis’ feeling as though his heart was going through rapid palpitations, yet, Harry was actually right.

“You’re welcome Harry. Just promise me this is between us.” Louis was stretching up to reach back into a high placed shelf and grab a jar of tomato sauce, his finger tips were hitting it in just the right places that it would scoot further back each time. About to grab a stool Louis felt the side of Harry reaching up against him and his arm glided against his own until the sauce was brought back down and sat in front of him. 

“Well thanks, you’re quite long.” 

“I am.” Harry winked and Louis flushed uncontrollably. His checks were heating up and down to his chest. 

“Harry!” Louis couldn’t help but laugh out his reprimand. “That is not okay!” 

“What? I was just agreeing with you!” Harry was laughing, and colour was coming into his cheeks just out of happiness and Louis decided it look very well on him. 

“Put the water on will you?” Louis tried to control his laughter and settle into pouring the sauce out to heat it up. It was weird and probably wrong how well it felt to just laugh with Harry and how it just was so surreal, not like he had a student he met a couple of days ago in his home. 

Harry was different. 

Mindless banter about Louis going with the ‘ridiculous idea of working at a fucked up kids school’ in Harry’s words, filled the time while the noodles boiled and the sauce warmed up. Soon Louis had two cereal bowls full of pasta and two glasses of Pepsi placed in front of their spots at the island. 

“Thanks for dinner, Louis. It looks perfect.” Rushing out his thanks, Harry dove right into the pasta. 

They ate in what seemed like a comfortable silence. Harry chowing down on the meal, Louis taking normal bites, however, it did have Louis again thinking about all the ‘whys’ that were involved with Harry. Maybe Louis was jumping to conclusions and Harry had a fine home life? Maybe he was just a rowdy kid? Nonetheless, all the what if’s were far too strong and outweighing the positives. 

Soon the sound of the fork hitting the bowl brought Louis back to reality. 

“Thanks again.” Harry rubbed his stomach in gesture of being pleasantly full. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The two soon brought themselves back into the living room and were again seated on the sofa this time with the telly on. It was close to five now and Harry was coming up on needing to leave. 

“So, Harry. When will your parents be expecting you?” Louis brought up as casually as he could. 

“They won’t be but I can head out, thanks again for dinner it was great.” Harry turned but didn’t get up. 

“Why won’t they be expecting you?” 

“They don’t care Louis, Jesus, don’t you get that.” Harry flopped back and placed his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes in a silent way of keeping calm- Louis could tell. 

“Oh- I’m sorry.” Louis felt awkward, and he brought it on himself. Now that he knew for sure he was not familiar with what to say. He had grown up with a fairly decent life. Yeah, it was crowed and stressful at times and not as supervised as some of his friends lives but it was never a doubt that his mum cared for him. 

“So do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Harry I- no I don’t” Louis just gave in with the subject, Harry wasn’t really grasping the concept of appropriate. Louis hadn’t really either he figured with proof sitting right next to him. 

“I didn’t think so, Boyfriend?” There was the smirk on his lips that made Louis’ stomach sink back. 

“No.” 

“Are you straight Mr. Tomlinson?” 

“Harry...” 

“Just tell me.” Harry was already sitting in the spot next to him, so when his body moved to lean in a little closer Louis found himself automatically doing it the smallest bit as well. 

“Wait, Harry. If you’re just going to harass or make fun of me I won’t have any of it!” 

“What? No. Louis I am just curious I wouldn’t tell anyone at school.” 

“I, well I’m not straight Harry.” Louis bowed his head waiting for some smart assed remark to spill from his lips. 

“Me neither.” 

“What?” Louis was not expecting that. 

“I’m gay but I can’t have you telling people at school! Only one of my friends know and shit but yeah. So you keep mine I’ll keep yours okay?” Harry was moving his hand nervously as though he may regret outing himself to his teacher. 

“I’m not hiding it Harry. I just don’t think my sexuality is something that needs to be brought up at school.” 

“I think you’re really uhm, good looking.” Harry turned away while complementing Louis, and why! Why was he doing this? He had to be bright enough to know he should not be saying such things! Louis had to do everything to not return the sweet saying. Honestly to himself he could tell no matter the circumstance he was attracted to Harry. He was tall, gorgeously adorned with all the right features, and his hands... His hands were long, shapely, and everything Louis would ever want in a man. 

But, that was that. Harry wasn’t technically a man yet. 

“Harry.” Moving his hand to rest it on Harry’s thigh in all the ways Louis thought came off as platonic. “Thank you but you know that’s not right.” 

That’s when there was a warmth and those hands were on top of Louis’, and Harry was moving the few centimeters he needed to bring together their lips. It all came as a shock and guiltily, Louis may have pressed back into the kiss for the first mere seconds. Taking in the warm feeling against his mouth and the way Harry moved his hand up his thigh... Before he knew he needed to pull back. 

“Harry!” 

“Shit! I’m sorry. Fuck Louis I’m sorry.” 

Harry got up and was moving toward the door. 

“Look, Harry it was an accident it’s okay but maybe you should...”

“Yeah, I’m leaving.” 

And, that was it before the door to Louis’ flat was being opened and Harry was practically running out. He had tried to swing the door shut but with how fast he had been moving it just bounced back open. 

Leaving Louis standing in the threshold, with his fingers running idly over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS AGAIN!  
> XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading it means so much to me!  
> Feedback is always appreciated in comments or kudos  
> xx

It was Friday now, and three days since Harry had gone running from out of Louis’. Two days worth of absences from the student, and it had Louis feeling wildly on edge. It could be as simple as a common cold keeping him out, or maybe he was just too embarrassed to come to Louis’ class? Only time will tell. 

Louis had decided Fridays were going to be an experimental day for his students. Allowing them to use whatever mediums were available in the class, and thank lord for that decision because the young teacher could barely think clearly. Giving off his usual morning spiel about time, effort, and consideration for others as well as the materials was said before roll call that morning, hoping that just maybe Harry would walk in before Louis was unfortunately obligated to mark the student absent. 

The classroom was per usual its rowdy self. Students blabbering, and cussing, a few tossing things they were well aware were not to be thrown. Overall though, Louis could see from where he was sitting quietly at his desk grading and looking over the past weeks worth of work; that a good majority of the class despite the chaos, was working or at least doodling. Louis could relate to doodlers, he was one himself. Some of his most prized pieces he had created were inspired from doodles, drawn in the corners of notebooks, or over any canvas he could come across. 

The clock kept on ticking, the students kept on ‘working’, and Louis kept on tapping redundantly against his desk. Writing small blurbs of praise on the works he was taking time to grade, not ready to start writing constructive criticism, just happy there was work to grade overall. 

Looking up at the clock for what was undoubtably the fourth time within the last ten minutes, Louis was well aware of the classrooms clock being four minutes late, always throwing him off while trying to finish up his class. So to keep in mind, Louis wiggled his small hand into the tight fitting material of his trousers trying to as discretely, as possible catch a glimpse of the time on his mobile, before having a little difficulty getting the device back into his pocket without having to stand. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, enjoying your wank!”

Louis pulled himself from his own little world and stood up in defense with his mobile still in his hand and in the tip of the pocket. 

“Enough of that!” Louis shoved the rest of his iPhone that was still out back in, and walked out from around his desk. “That is harassment, and if you want to be sent out and loose credit for the year, you can keep on with that!” 

Louis was flaring, his blood pressure was surely high and so were his eyebrows. The class had never seen him react so negatively, usually blushing off the shit the students would stay while murmuring out a small reprimand. The class stayed quiet for a moment before the rest of the bustle picked up again just a little calmer, eventually the bell rang, and Louis felt as though he had never been so relieved to leave. It was his first week and he was already stressing out. 

After having gather up his small bag of work to grade over the weekend, Louis felt the same sensation of relief after taking a long drink of ice water, when you’re dehydrated. Almost having reached his car Louis could sense how weightless his arms were about to feel when he rids the messenger bag into the backseat. 

“Hey.” 

Shutting the door and spinning on his heel Louis sighed when he saw it was a student. One he felt he needed to display exceptional professionalism in front of but Louis was tired and flustered. 

“How can I help you Harry?” 

“Can we talk?” Harry bowed his head and took a step closer to the teacher, who only stepped a pace back, hitting the side of his car with his bum.  
“About what?” Louis asked fiddling with his keys trying to appear as though he had somewhere to be.

“Come on Louis, you know what we need to talk about.” Harry cautioned, again moving closer. 

Louis quickly moved his head around, taking in his surroundings noticing that very few were near and the small amount of people that were fairly distant, were well out of ear shot. 

“Harry, I think we both know you made a simple mistake and that it doesn’t need to be stirred up.” Louis awkwardly scooted out from the space between Harry and the car. 

“Louis, can you please just humour me?” 

“No, Harry I can’t. I shouldn’t even had brought you to my flat in the first place, it was a mistake love.” Louis thought he was coming off lightly but according to the grimace on Harry’s face- he second guessed himself. 

“Mistake, yeah.” 

Harry turned away and started for the pavement that would bring him...home?. And suddenly the space Louis was just desperately searching for was there, and it felt far too large and empty. 

\-----

That night after Louis had finished grading a bare minimum of two pieces, he was already done playing teacher. When the overwhelming realisation hit Louis hard like a block of ice, he wasn’t ‘playing teacher’, he was one and he hoped that eventually he would learn to love that. It was just the first week jitters he told himself, that’s all. It was half ten, and there was nothing satisfying for him to snack on. He tried an apple, which failed him half way through with a sneaky bruise. A bag of crisps that were far too seasoned, and a glass of soda. Nothing was cutting it, and that’s when he found his jumper, and sweatpants clad self, shoving on a pair of old vans and heading for the local Tesco. 

In his car Louis swept through the streets, so quiet and almost empty for a Friday night until he reached his destination. The carpark was almost empty, with one other car, and Louis felt pathetic, and _old_. The door chimed on his entrance and a quick acknowledgment was given by the clerk who was behind the counter filling the magazine rack. 

Louis hummed a quick hello, and headed straight back for the cooler. He wanted ice cream, and he knew when he saw the delicious two serving tubs that his sweet tooth would be solved, and that two servings would easily be eaten in one.  
Placing down his single item, Louis grabbed back for his wallet. 

“Late night snack?” 

Looking up, his wallet almost dropping to the floor. Here close to eleven at night was Harry working behind the counter. Wearing a small name tag, and the same black V-neck he had on when Louis had seen him earlier in the day. His curls were flattened, probably from running his long, fingers throughout them, tugging gently and pulling out the ringlets. But, what caught Louis’ attention the most was not anything beautiful, it was sad light purple crescents under each of Harry’s eyes. Soft, and haunting all at the same time. 

“You work here?” Louis almost whined. 

Pulling at the small name tag and giving a closed mouth half smile, Harry nodded. 

“I do.” 

“Well, you look a little tired.” 

“I get off soon, you’re probably the last customer.” Harry reached for the ice cream and his arm brushed against Louis’ for the second time. It was deja vu all over again. Quick images of how Harry had gone and used his height over Louis’ to pull down the jar for their shared dinner, seeing Harry smile so much, and watching Harry lean in to...” 

“That’s probably for the best, you look like you could use some sleep.” 

“Yeah, ‘M gonna just kick around for a bit, head out.” 

“Head out where?” Louis urged, it wasn’t like it was unusual for a seventeen year old lad to want to go and hangout with his mates on a Friday night, but for some reason Louis had a feeling that wasn’t what was to happen. 

“With friends. I guess.” Harry paused and looked at the screen. “ £3.50” 

Paying with a five, Louis couldn’t stop himself from figuring out more. 

“Harry you look like you should catch some sleep love, have you been sick? Missing class and all?” 

Harry shook his head ‘no,’ “No, sorry about that. Just with that ‘mistake’ and all I couldn’t really bring myself to show up.” 

Louis’ heart dropped. 

“You should head home now Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“Harry, I said you could call me Louis, outside of class.” Louis tried, hoping to bring a little light into those dulling eyes. “And, you are not a mistake you know, just the kiss, it was...well it was wrong, you’re my student.” 

“What if I wasn’t?” Harry moved aside the bagged sweet, and bent down on his elbows looking up at Louis. 

“Well, you’re not even a proper adult yet.” 

“Louis, I would really like to get to know you?” Harry diverted his eyes from Louis’ when he heard the door chime and a small older woman walked in. “As friends?” 

“You don’t want to just be friends Harry.” 

“Jesus, I’m not fucking asking you to be my husband Louis. Never mind take your stuff home and this big bloody mistake will leave you alone.” Harry shoved the bag at Louis and turned to greet the woman who was a few isles in the store. 

Standing there, awkwardly for a moment too long Louis finally got himself to turn around and head home. His treat was no longer as appealing as it would have been, having not ran into Harry. Why was Louis working himself up so much over some student who had a little crush, hell, he had crushes on his teachers when he was back in school. But, he had never kiss any of them, and any of them never invited him back to their flats. Louis was in the wrong just as Harry, but worse. 

Small mental images kept playing through his mind, while shoveling down the ice cream. How Harry had stood up for him that day in class, how he was so upset that day after school he’d gone and denied Louis ride home in the rain, watching him relax into the sofa after Louis had let him in the next day. Everything was so much, and Louis could remember it all so well. Especially the kiss. The way Harry had placed his hand over his own, how the urgency in his mouth was just prepared for the let down that came. 

What did this kid expect? For Louis just to be pals with him? Start hanging out and to get to know each other to eventually be something more? The feelings of guilt would rush into Louis’ stomach like an electric wave, haunting him of every time he allowed himself to just think of what would happened if he did.

 

It was late now, and Louis got up to place his spoon in the sink from the ice cream he inhaled without a taste. Brought himself off to bed and sulked like a child until he fell asleep.

\-----

The following morning was just a cluster of storms, until it just became steady. The rain was torrential down pours and the thunder and lightening just seemed to pair equally with it. 

Louis sat bundled up in the duvet from his bed, on the sofa watching old Disney films that he felt no shame about. When the kettle went off, he stretched and walked over to pour a cuppa. His body was sore, and for the only reason of tossing and turning. He had not gone to the gym in a long time; making a mental note to go again. So when the door was being knocked on it was a little odd. He had not called any of his friends and the only one who would show up unannounced would be Liam. 

So to open the door and see his student...students, standing there, all he wanted to do was shut the door and go back in time. 

“Morning, Mr. T.” The blonde haired friend of Harry’s rattled off. 

“Good Morning Niall...Harry, what can I do you for?” Louis settled his body up against the door. All he wanted was a calm, tea and snacks infused day. Giving himself the will to look up into Harry’s eyes, considering how silent he was being, and he shouldn’t have. Harry looked confused and uncomfortable all the while be soaking wet. 

“Well ya see, Harry and me were walking home from a mates house we crashed at last night and I remember him mentioning that you lived here.” Niall paused what he was saying and Harry outwardly frowned. This time not meeting Louis’ eyes full of shock. 

“And, he said we should just keep going, but we live all the way down passed the pond. So we were hoping we could stay here until the storm passes?” 

“The storm is all day.” Louis was not going to let these kids into his flat. 

“Look Ni, Lets just go, we can walk. Let Mr. Tomlinson be.” Harry tone was soft but it had a fiery venom to it when speaking Louis’ name. 

Niall just groaned but didn’t fight Harry on it, and when the two went to walk away, Louis could see how drenched they were and he knew Harry obviously could walk in the rain given this is how all this mess started. However Niall did look really cold and his lips were turning a violet. Or this is what Louis told himself to justify letting them in. He wasn’t a monster for christ sakes. 

“Niall, Harry. You can come in.” 

Niall turned around so fast, and when he grabbed at the sleeve of Harry’s hoodie it almost tugged the lad down. 

Puddles formed around the two standing in the doorway of Louis’ flat. Grabbing towels from the closet he hurried back to hand them over, prompting them to where the toilet was, so they could dry off. 

After a minute or two Louis knocked gently on the door and asked if either of them needed anything dry to wear.

“Yeah Mr. T, we are soaked and we don’t know what to do with all the water and soppy towels.” Niall opened to door to show the two shirtless and the towels bunched up on the tiles to soak up the water. 

Louis couldn’t resist himself, letting his eyes wander up the long toned torso of Harry’s. He wasn’t overly built and he just went on forever. When Louis was caught, it unfortunately was by Niall, but all the cheeky lad did was cock up a brow and smirk at Louis. 

“Uh, well yes. Let me grab you two something, and you can place your wet clothes right there in the dryer and we can wait.” 

Louis hustled off to his room, taking a breather before opening the closet door to find some spare clothes he could lend. He hadn’t meant to obviously check out Harry. It was just pure desire that pulled Louis’ eyes up and down his body. Taking in as much as he could timely. The soft abs that lined down to a milky V line. The muscles that were taking shape at the tops of Harry’s shoulders. Quick images of Niall having left the room and Louis being able to help Harry out of the rest of his wet clothes, circulated through his imagination before he could continue with the thought, there was a soft knock on the partially open door to his room. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” The formality with the name would have suggested it was Niall, however, it was most definitely Harry. 

He was still standing there pivoting his foott around, waiting for Louis’ attention. Closing his eyes to try and erase all vulgar fantasies he was just having about such lad, Louis turned and faced Harry. 

“Sorry, I was just trying to decided what I could spare for you to wear.” 

“May I come in?” Harry asked kindly but he was already shutting the door behind him. 

“No, Harry. Please this is my bedroom!” Louis darted to open the door but Harry just stood in front of it, and placed a hand on Louis’ on coming chest to stop him. “Look I just wanted to say ‘m sorry about telling Niall where you lived.” 

“What else have you told him?” Louis folded his arms and stood. Awaiting what he knew would either be a lie or the horrible truth. 

“I told him about it, yeah.”  
“Harry! How could you. I could loose my job over something as silly as a kiss.” When Louis brought his hands up to hide his face, afraid he was ready to break down. Harry’s hands covered over his own and pulled them away.

“He won’t mention it Louis, I can promise you that. Niall is my best mate, my family essentially.” Harry took his hands and clasped them around Louis smaller ones and bravely stepped forward, trapping their hands between their bodies. 

“Harry please you-” Louis was muffled when Harry bent down and connected their lips for the second time. 

It was hesitant and less forced then their first that day on the sofa. Louis was to immediately pull back, however when Harry’s hands withdrew from his own and found their place on the small of his back and pulled him close to his body, Louis gave in. Reaching his hands up and keeping one on the side of Harry’s cheek, while the other was stroking through the damp locks. His body ached to get closer to Harry’s, and when there was a firm feeling gripping on his bum, Louis opened his mouth just a little more savoring the feverish kiss, the warm tickle of Harry’s tongue sliding into his mouth, pulling back to sneak in some air only lead Harry to bring his mouth down the side of Louis’ neck. 

The nibbling on the tender skin was tentative, sure to leave minimal marking. Small gasp of approval were leaving Louis’ mouth unaware, until he felt the noticeable bulge of Harry straining against him. His jeans were so tight while Louis’ trackies were worn and thinning, making the sensation of Harry’s restricted cock all the more seductive. The grabbing of his back stopped and quick fingers made it to the waistband of his pants and when Louis felt Harry’s actual hands pressed against his bare arse, out of nowhere he found the will to pull away. 

“Louis please, I’m so hard it hurts.” Harry spoke breathily, regaining in the air he needed. “And, you’re turned on too.” Harry pointed a finger at the obvious tent in the front of Louis. 

Padding his hands down in front of himself, trying to keep from feeling pleasure from the pressure Louis began to feel insecure and vulnerable. Biting in his thin lip, and turning around from Harry in shame. 

“Lou, hey, look ’m sorry?” The stutter of words made Louis feel even worse for making Harry uncomfortable yet again. This time all the while, the two had raging painful hard ons. 

“Could you just give me a moment, please?” Tears were forming in betrayal to himself, but Louis still couldn’t spin around and look at Harry. 

“No, lets...” Harry was stepping forward, Louis could tell and when an uncertain hand was rubbing awkwardly on his bicep from behind Louis just was unable to hold it in any longer, silent hot streams dripped down his cheeks. “No don’t cry Lo- Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Don’t call me that!” Louis snapped at what Harry thought was probably just being respectful but made Louis feel like filth. “You just had your hands on me Harry. I’m your teacher, someone you’re supposed to feel safe around.” 

“I do feel safe around you?” The uneasiness behind his tone made Louis crumble, quite literally to the floor. 

“One week, one fucking week, and I’m snogging students in my bedroom.” Louis shrieked as quiet he could. 

“Hey, I took it too far, it wasn’t you Lou.” Harry brought himself down to the floor with Louis, and wrapped his arms around him from the side. This time with more sincerity in his touch.

Louis went to pull away but the comforting feeling was too much to get away from. 

“It’s just when I’m around you it’s like nothing before, ya know?” Harry sighed. “Well you don’t know because the feelings are different, I can see that but you have nothing to worry about. I told Niall about the kiss but if you want me too and I will, I won’t speak a word about this. Even to him, just...just don’t push me away?” 

Louis cried and eventually turned into Harry for more strong comfort. He had never been like this before, feeling so weak and insecure. Letting himself be consoled by a stranger, who was also the problem. 

“What about those shirts?” Harry tried to lighten the mood and fiddled his fingers on Louis’ ribs and finally broke a smile out of him. “and we will go out there and pretend this awkward amount of time that has passed doesn’t phase us to Ni, and if you have any food we will be okay?...Okay?” 

“We do need to talk about this though, just not now.” Louis stood up and grabbed a random assortment of sweatpants and jumpers and put them in Harry’s arms for both him and Niall before going off to the toilet so Harry could go give Niall the clothes without him having to be seen in such a rattled state. 

The day was sure to be edgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too terrible or stressful (:  
> let me know ? xx  
> ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading!  
> Let me know? 
> 
> You can also chat with me at my tumblr?  
> 1dboox


End file.
